


Wasteland Survival

by rebecca_selene



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Just another day in the Wasteland.





	Wasteland Survival

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/profile)[adventdrabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/) 2017 [Day 5 prompt](https://i.imgur.com/hnHG3Ca.gif)

Jillian jumped at the resounding crack from outside, then shook her head. She should be used to it. She stacked everything she needed and went outside, where Fawkes was arranging the log he had just split—with his bare hands, which never failed to impress Jillian—under their makeshift cooking station. The stars shone, but Megaton was still awake, indistinct voices filtering around them.

As Fawkes stoked a fire, Jillian set the table. She dumped the bag of mirelurk meat they had gathered earlier that day into the hanging pot, and they sat by the heat, Jillian nestled in Fawkes’ lap, as they waited for their meal to cook.

She felt something against her arm and looked down to see Fawkes’ fingers tracing the deep cut below her elbow. “Do you need another Stimpak?” he asked, sounding worried.

“No. It feels fine.”

“Still…”

“It’s fine. Really.” She leaned her head back onto his chest. “If it starts to look or feel worse, I’ll use another one. I promise.”

Fawkes wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. “Okay. Is the horror that hurt you done yet?”

She laughed and extricated herself to check on the mirelurk meat. “Yup. Dinner’s ready.”


End file.
